


The sapphires that be never stolen

by LoviEchizen



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviEchizen/pseuds/LoviEchizen





	1. The end of all.

_¿Que pasaría si un día Kaito Kid consiguiera aquella joya que tanto busca? Para Kaito Kuroba seria muy conveniente ya que Kid se retiraría y quedaría ya como un simple recuerdo, aunque podría seguir con su habitual vida y algún día ser un mago de renombre como lo fue Toichi Kuroba, para Kaito Kid no era del todo feliz desaparecer llegado el día, no podría ver todos esos rostros llenos de asombro, uno en especial, Conan Edogawa, extrañamente gozaba con frenesí ver brillar esos azules zafiros cada vez que le lanzaba un reto ,esa sonrisa altanera que le mostraba cada vez que veía tras sus trucos. Simplemente un tumulto de emociones se habían comenzando a acumular dentro del mago, llegando al punto de hasta afectar muchas veces el día a día de Kaito Kuroba, al principio por supuesto no le pareció del todo adecuado, Conan era tan solo un niño de 7 años y el al parecer un enfermo por comenzar a sentirse atraído de todas las manera posibles hacia este; o eso fue al menos hasta que en uno de sus tantos robos e investigaciones encontró ciertas discrepancias en todo lo que rodeaba a Conan Edogawa, y por supuesto después de observarle por un tiempo hallaría la verdad tras esa pequeña mente repleta de inteligencia,la única capaz de pensar a su nivel, supo por fin quien era el único que podría atraparle, Shinichi Kudo. Descubrir eso obviamente resulto un total alivio, a medias, pues tampoco es que el joven detective pudiera obtener esa clase de sentimientos por el por el hecho de que sus caminos se cruzasen por ser meramente diferentes en todo ámbito, tenían una conexión extraña pero fuerte por sus secretos de alguna forma similares, y por el hecho de ser ladrón y detective, era necesario que sus vidas se cruzasen, siendo uno el ladrón fantasma al cual nadie podría atrapar, y siendo Shinichi el mejor detective, pero a pesar de esa conexión siempre existió esa brecha entre ambos, nunca llegarían a nada mas que rivales, y la única manera de desaparecer esa brecha era en el momento que Kaito dejase de ser un ladrón, y Shinchi un detective... pero eso también desvanecería su conexión. una unión imposible, un amor no correspondido desde el punto de Kuroba, y el tiempo no apremiaba, algún día Conan desaparecería al igual que Kid, llegado el día Kaito Kuroba se encargaría de enterrar junto a Kaito Kid cada uno de los sentimientos que algún día comenzaron a florecer en su interior por aquel detective, seria casi imposible, pero así deba ser, mas aun por que aquellos sentimientos del ladrón terminarían siendo solo un gran problema para Shinichi, era consiente de que tenia sentimientos por esa chica de nombre Ran, y no tenia la mínima intención de arruinarle su felicidad al pequeño detective, prefería ser infeliz un tiempo antes de confesar algo de todo lo que había acumulado y deseaba hacer_

. . . .

Era un día un poco lluvioso, eso era desde ya unos tres días atrás, aunque para los estudiantes de preparatoria no implicaba mucho, era el ultimo año de algunos,en si últimos días, pues la graduación de varias escuelas se llevaría a cabo en tres días. Entre ellos estaban Hattori Eiji, Saguru Hakuba, Ran Mouri, Aoko Nakamori, Kaito Kuroba y se suponía Shinichi Kudo mas como era ya de esa forma desde hace poco menos de un año no estaba presente aun, eso quería decir que Conan Edogawa aun existía, y que los robos de Kid seguían vigentes según las noticias ya había lanzando su anuncio puesto que se presumía que en la graduación del instituto Teitan se permitiría usar una corona con un zafiro bastante curioso a quien fuese la reina del baile. Dicha joya se decía ser capaz de revelar tus anhelos hacia la persona con quien te encontrabas unida con el hilo rojo del destino, dicho hecho se presumía solo se podía presenciar bajo la luz de la luna, algo que por supuesto logro obtener la total atención del ladrón fantasma, quien por supuesto se estaba encargando de preparar todo un espectáculo, puesto que tenia la ligera impresión de que su querido detective estaría ahí, pero también tenia esa mala sensación de que algo no muy bueno pasaría, la organización que estaba también tras la joya seguramente estaría ahí, vaya que se estaba viendo obligado a hacer su mejor jugada y menos mal que conocía a dos chicas que serian sus ayudantes perfectas cuando Shinichi apareciera o mas bien cuando Kid disfrazado de él lo hiciese. Así los días pasarían, Hakuba haria de las suyas para colarse en esa fiesta, el inspector Nakamori ya estaba montando otro de sus nulos planes para atrapar al ladrón y Conan de igual manera buscaría forma de estar ahí, ya tenia pensando sus posibles entradas, y posibles disfraces.

— Si tan solo pudiera ir como Shinichi... —

Murmuraba el pequeño detective entre dientes mientras miraba las noticias en la casa del doctor Agasa, sabia perfectamente que el maldito de Kaito Kid se colaría como el y haría de las suyas con Ran y Sonoko si le era posible para poner sus manos sobre esa corona, ademas aun tenia cierta pizca de celos por lo que a veces hacia ese ladrón con Ran, aunque no sabia muy si era hacia Ran o Kid esos celos... sinceramente evitaba pensar en ello, cosa que sin querer había terminado por hacer ahora mismo armando toda una novela donde terminan besándose en el dichoso baile por no tener su cuerpo y mientras rebatía su cabello fue irrumpido por la serena voz de Haibara, a quien se le notaba extrañamente feliz o mas que nada se veía satisfecha.

— ¿Miedo por que el ladrón robe algo ademas de una joya? — Soltó con cierta pizca de ironía mientras paseaba con las manos en la espalda, como si estuviese esperando que le pidiera algo.

— ¡N-No va a robar nada ademas de eso!... Simplemente si pudiera limitar al menos sus opciones de disfraz. — Agacho la cabeza con una pizca de decepción, quería pedir el antídoto a Haibara, pero no debía, al menos no si ella no lo ponía en sus manos, y no quería hacerlo tanto por Ran, por celos, simplemente sentía dentro de si que necesitaba enfrentarse a Kaito Kid con su verdadero yo, que esta era ese momento, sentía como si después de esto no fuese a verle mas.

— Bueno... tengo tu solución a eso, Kudo-kun, logre hacer esto, aunque no se si su duración sera mas que la ultima vez o sera permanente, pero creo que sea lo que sea tu debes probar eso. — De hombros se encogió dejando una pastilla en la palma del detective para luego retirarse, ¿Debía? Trago saliva, podía notar ese nudo en su garganta, cierta duda le generaba mas si ella había venido directo a dárselo quería decir que era un avance para salir de todo esto, así que aprovechando la posible ausencia de Subaru Okiya se colaría a su residencia para de esta forma tomar aquella pastilla, y sufrir como siempre aquel doloroso proceso, hasta conseguir su cuerpo real... De nuevo era Shinichi, aunque por supuesto estaba esa incógnita presente en su cabeza. ¿Cuanto le duraría a la cenicienta la felicidad? Por otro lado a un día de el robo y aquella fiesta estaba Kuroba Kaito sentado en el sofá de la guarida de Kid, mirando ese traje, también contaba con esa sensación de que algo extraño pasaría, lo miraba recordando todo lo que había pasado, todas las veces que estuvo con Conan, cada una de sus búsquedas fallidas pero divertidas de aquella joya que su padre hace un año le encomendaría pero como no, se vio interrumpido por una llamada de su mejor amiga Aoko quien casi le gritaba para que fuese a cenar.

— ¡Kaito si no estas aquí en 10 minutos te preparare pescado! — Un escalofrió recorrería la espina dorsal del joven mago quien casi salio disparado a la casa de su vecina antes de colgar. — Moh, Aoko, esas amenazas es jugar sucio.

— ¡Mhpf! Siempre estas perdido en tu mundo, bakaito, entra que mi padre también quiere comer ya. — Siempre le pareció gracioso los pucheros que la chica hacia, por algo alguna vez sintió algo mas que amistad por ella, aunque era lindo alguien mas llego para robar toda su atención aunque no lo desease. La cena trascurrió de forma normal, como siempre Kuroba tenia el oído sobre las conversaciones entre el inspector Nakamori y Aoko, eso solía darle pistas y ventajas sobre las trampas que evitarían su robo, aunque al escuchar: "Un tal Shinichi Kudo se entrometió y dijo que el guiaría todo" Escupió sin querer toda la comida que en ese instante estaba masticando llevando la cara del inspector de ello quien junto a su hija le miraron de forma extraña mientras salia disparado a su casa y habitación, una vez ahí soltó un sonoro grito.

— ¡Meitantei! . . . En serio el estará ahí, así... Jooo tendré que cambiar mis planes sin dudar.— 

Aunque había un pequeño problema, si Shinichi Kudo volvía de esa forma obviamente la noticia llegaría a oídos de cierta organización quienes no tardarían en movilizarse para arruinar toda la diversión y eliminar a quien pusiera en peligro sus negocios, lo que implicaría una larga y ajetreada noche en aquel baile. Shinichi tendría que huir mientras perseguía a Kid, Kid tendría que detener a esa organización y probablemente no huiría de Shinichi pues de enterarse de la situación terminaría ayudandole sin dudar ni un poco.

> 𝚂𝚎𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗... ?

El día tan ansiado por muchos había llegado, todos sin excepción recibirían una sorpresa, grata y no. Los alumnos ya graduados comenzaban a llegar al salón de aquel gran hotel donde se celebraría aquella mencionada fiesta y por supuesto se coronaria al chica mas bella del lugar, una tras otra iban ingresando, con extravagantes vestidos, bellos peinados y llamativos maquillajes, menos Ran Mouri, siempre fue alguien sencilla y solo intentaba toparse con Shinichi Kudo, le buscaba con desespero con la mirada, sus manos juntas cerca de sus labios mostraban su nerviosismo, que pronto seria apaciguado al escuchar una voz y sentir el tacto conocido en su hombro, era él, definitivamente.

— ¡Shinichi! — Grito con alegría girándose para abrazarle con fuerza mientras que el detective le palmeaba con una mano la cabeza para reconfortarle.

— Ran, perdona la ausencia. — Soltaría con una sonrisa entre los labios mirando a la fémina, volver a la rutina habitual de un estudiante no le sentaría mal, aunque no mentiría, su razón principal de estar ahí ahora era detener a Kid y calmar ese sentimiento extraño de que algo malo pasaría.

Todo iba normal, chicos bailando, Ran y Shinichi poniéndose al día, Sonoko molestando a ambos diciéndole que eran esposos, pero para Shinichi y los policías que vigilaban fuera todo era muy tranquilo, aunque Kudo permanecía atento a todo, al menos así era hasta el momento en que Ran lo arrastraría a bailar con ella al centro de la pista lenta y para bailar un tanto juntos, al principio intento negarse mas termino por acceder, Ran recargo su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros mientras Shinichi le sostenía con delicadeza con la cintura, todo esto comenzaba a generar una atmósfera un tanto romántica, mismo que llevo a que por inercia la fémina se mostrase cada vez mas cerca del rostro del detective, quien no hizo esfuerzo de alejarse, si no mas bien termino por besarle dejando caer sus parpados por un momento, mas aquel momento se vería interrumpido por un apagón repentino, lo que provoco que Shinichi reforzara el agarre que tenia sobre su cintura para percatarse de algo... Ese jodido Kid.

— Metantei, esas no son formas de apresar a un ladrón.~ — Canturreo dando un salto hacia atrás antes de que algo mas pasase, ademas de que ya se había encargado de esposar a su querido detective a un pilar... Iba directo a por aquella corona que adornaba el escenario, hasta que se percato de algo, cada policía presente al igual que los alumnos estaban dormidos. Una clara mala señal.

— Kid, ¿Que le haz hecho a Ran y a los demás? — Forcejeaba la cadena sin éxito mientras el mago al parecer se paseaba alrededor suyo observando con cuidado.

— Solo el apagón a sido cosa mía... ah y Ran jamas entro a este lugar, esta en su habitación segura. — Por un momento aquello subió los colores en el rostro del detective quien pronto busco serenidad y control ante la situación y que kid no robase la corona solo le daba aun mas mala espina... Obviamente el mago mostró una sonrisa al obtener aquellos tonos en su detective favorito mas haberle besado ahora mismo no era su tema de interés, no podía moverse ahora mismo pues había conseguido milagrosamente un punto ciego, bastantes malos recuerdos tenia ya con las balas.

— Kiddo, suéltame...

— Shht, Tantei-kun, uno de los dos tiene compañía y si te mueves o yo... — Hizo un pequeño ademan con su diestra dando a entender que recibirían un disparo directo a la cabeza, eso solo hizo palidecer al joven, y hasta temblar un poco, estaba seguro que eran ellos, Gin, Vermouth, la organización solo ellos buscarían matarle, obviamente aun portaba el cinturón y el calzado hecho ahora su talla por el profesor Agasa, por que pateo ligeramente la cadena hasta romperla y luego colarse hasta donde Kid... mala idea, muy mala...

Kid solo alcanzaría a mirar el reflejo de un lente a lo lejos. — ¡Metantei! — Un grito del mago mientras corría en su dirección y un claro sonido de una bala incrustando la piel de alguien, mientras la camisa de Shinichi al igual que el blanco traje de Kid eran salpicados con sangre.


	2. The death of the magician

_Un detective y un ladrón no pueden llegar a ser nada mas que rivales._

Vaya mentira que era eso que paso repentinamente por la cabeza de Kaito Kid, cuando aquella bala vio venir, comprobando que al menos ellos dos si que eran la excepción a esa regla, tal vez no eran como tal amigos, pero existía cierto nivel de confianza entre ambos, aunque la laguna de pensamientos de Kid fueron irrumpidos por los gritos del detective.

— ¡Kid! ¡Oe! — Zarandeaba ligeramente al ladrón de terno blanco, quien estaba un poco aturdido aunque eso termino cuando recordó la situación en la que se encontraban y un poco alterado reviso de arriba a abajo el cuerpo del detective, hasta donde había salpicaduras de sangre y en un pequeño movimiento se dio cuenta donde se albergaba aquella baña de rifle ahora mismo, probablemente muy cerca de su pulmón izquierdo, no es algo que hubiese calculado, estaba mas concentrado en evitar que llegase a tocar esa bala a su adorado detective, por supuesto, aun mantenía su cara de poker, a pesar de aun no dejar de estar encima de Shinichi por la falta de equilibrio provocada por el golpe de aquella bala en sus órganos internos, algo no muy bueno para él, esto podría complicar su escape una vez tomase la joya.

— Estoy bien, no es nada, Tantei-kun. — Ahí estaba el ladrón fantasma con su típica sonrisa juguetona mientras se encargaba de levantarse y moverse arrastrando al detective tras el pilar donde antes le había esposado. — Aunque al parecer las balas me odian. — Una broma algo pesada considerando su actual situación y la clara preocupación que mostraba Kudo, quien pensaba que definitivamente debía llevarle a un hospital.

— Kiddo, estoy seguro que saben que esa bala no me ha dado... Y tu herida. — El detective fue silenciado por el indice del mago de siniestra ya que la diestra intentaba cubrir la hemorragia, la vista de Kid se encontraba en otra dirección pues había escuchado pasos acercarse, un rostro muy conocido captaría la mirada del mago, otra vez ese hombre de la organización que estaba tras la joya. Kid chasqueo la lengua, estaba acorralado por los dos lados, y al parecer el detective también.

— Kudo-kun, creo que hoy tampoco podrás atrapar a este mago, tiene asuntos mas importantes justo ahora. — Continuaba con esa sonrisa como si no hubiese una bala dentro de su cuerpo, todo aquello no paraba de darle mala espina al detective quien planeaba detenerle en ese instante mas su vista se vio obstruida por un humo que emergió inundando toda la habitación. ¿Que planeaba hacer Kid en ese estado? La respuesta fue obtenida rápidamente pues le fue susurrado. "Cuando de la señal, corre a la escaleras y quédate en la puerta del tejado." No pudo refutar ante esas palabras pues cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba el mago frente al escenario del salón llamando al parecer la atención de los miembros de la organización que iban tras la misma joya que él.

—¡Ladies and Gentleman!¡Its the show time! — Con una sonrisa entre labios ambas manos extendió haciendo una pequeña reverencia en el momento que nuevamente capto el reflejo de aquel rifle que antes le había dado, esta vez este roso en su mejilla, Kaito pensó 'Por poco' y en ese momento dedico una pequeña mirada a Kudo quien emprendería carrera a las escaleras mientras el ladronzuelo obtenía la atención de todos. Obviamente el detective estaba mas que preocupado, ¿por que se arriesgaba tanto por él? aunque le preocupaba mas que Gin y Vodka estuviesen a punto de acercarse o todo el mundo correría peligro. No pudo quedarse a mirar el show del mago ladrón mas por el alboroto que se lograba escuchar sabia que la estaba liando bastante.

**.- En el Salon.**

Mientras tanto en el salón Kid estaba inhabilitando unos cuantos de los juguetes de la organización con su pistola de cartas, a la vez que haciendo todo aquel alboroto se encargaba de cubrir el campo de visión del francotirador que iba tras la vida de Shinichi Kudo, estaba dando saltos por aquí por haya, cayendo en ocasiones en los rostros de aquellos criminales mientras se paseaba con la corona de mano en mano y a veces desaparecía, entre tanto continuaba también soltando unas de sus cuantas lineas pomposas como si no estuviera herido o cansado, aunque en verdad que le estaba costando mas de lo normal moverse por el disparo. Entre tanto Kid se percato que se estaba contactando mas gente, y por las palabras utilizadas comenzaba a suponer que se habían aliado las dos organizaciones que perseguían a Shinichi y a él. No tardaría en actuar pues esta vez la suela de su zapato iría a parar sobre el rostro de aquel que estaba usando un teléfono, el cual robo para continuar aquella conversación. 

— ¿Gin? Pft veo que buscas a Meitantei, una lastima, el ya ha sido robado por mi, Kaito Kid. — Soltó burlón mientras tiraba una bomba de humo cuando se vio rodeado nuevamente dejando que de aquel móvil solo se escuchara.

— Hare que llegues a la tumba con el, jodido mocoso. **—** En efecto esa era la voz de Gin quien ahora si que se encontraba molesto y poco tardaría en ir a cumplir lo dicho.

Kaito Kid ahora se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con sigilo, asegurándose de que nadie le siguiera en ese instante aunque seria imposible eso, eran demasiado insistentes, y a el se le agotaban ya los trucos mas, en ese instante, vio ese resplandor, oh no... ese balón de nuevo no, a duras penas lograría esquivarlo mierras veía caer como bolos a quienes antes le seguían.

— Te veías en problemas, Kiddo.

— Creo que ese balón mas bien iba dirigido justo a mi cara.

— Es bastante probable. — El tono que Kudo uso al responder hizo que el mago le mirase un poco consternado mientras terminaba de subir hasta la puerta que daba al tejado, la cual intentaría abrir hasta que fue detenido por el detective quien le miro en busca de un seguro de que no habría mas disparos o posible riesgo en su vida por él, recibió una sonrisa en respuesta, lo que provoco que suspirara mientras la abría lentamente y una vez ambos fuera Kid fue directamente a la corniza del tejado a mirar la que comenzaba a liarse con los policías despertando.

—Dame la corona, Kaito Kid. —Diestra extendió, esperando de vuelta aquella, y por supuesto que obtuvo la corona pero...

— Que directo Tantei-kun, aunque primero he de corroborar algo. — le había entregado la corona sin joya puesto que ahora mismo estaba reflejando aquella joya en la luz de aquella bella luna que les acompañaba... ¿Era la correcta? Parecía serlo, ademas de que de su dedo indice comenzaba a pintarse un pequeño hilo rojo formando un camino, curioso el mago estaba buscando donde terminaría mas otra vez habría intrusos, aunque estos llegaron en un helicóptero, Shinichi por su lado solo presiono para obtener la joya.

— Kiddo dámela. — Le miraba retador, acercándose cada vez ha este, tenia la sensación de que aquel helicóptero era de la policía mas Kid se daría cuenta de algo, y sin decir nada fue directo a rodear entre sus brazos al detective a la vez que desmontaba su capa colocándosela al mismo, a la vez que le llevaba a la corniza para saltar, Kid de nuevo estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo a Shinichi quien en un momento se dio cuenta quien estaba apuntando en su dirección y quien le cubría.

— ¡KID!¡NO LO HAGAS! — Grito desde el fondo de su corazón mientras casi en cámara lenta podía ver como las balas venían hacia ellos, una tras otra, algunas pasando de largas y otro par mas impactando directo en el cuerpo de Kid antes de comenzar a descender con el detective en brazos. — Tu... No..

Fue callado por el ladrón de terno blanco quien seguía igual de sonriente y mientras le abraza le susurro. — Es tu turno de deducir por que no devolveré esta joya y por que acabo de poner mi vida sobre la tuya. — 

En verdad ya no contaba con alguna fuerza sobre el cuerpo, estando al borde de la inconsciencia activo el ala delta para ver a Shinichi alejarse mientras el decencia con rapidez posiblemente caería en el mar, mas ahora que había puesto a su detective a salvo y le había brindado una pequeña pista, ya no tenia razones para mantener un poco mas la consciencia, no fue capaz de sentir el impacto de su cuerpo contra el agua, simplemente un grito resonó en sus oídos todo el tiempo.

— ¡KID! — Grito Shinichi viendo como aquel ladrón caía herido, y sin salvación al agua, el ala delta solo estaba siguiendo un camino y al parecer Kid se había deshecho de todo lo que pusiere hacerte girar, ese jodido mago siempre previa todo, pero por que lo tenia que dejar terminar así ¿por que..? fue la constante pregunta que Shinichi se hizo el resto de la noche y día, mirando esa capa ensangrentada fijamente durante cuatro días, mirando el móvil que le había dejado en su bolsillo, aun no entendía ¿Por que hizo las cosas así? ¿Por que le salvo? ¿Y por que aun no volvía? ¿Por que? ¿Por que estaba llorando tanto? Sabia que necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que seguía vivo pero lo que mas le frustraba al detective era ese gran vació que estaba generando dentro de si agrandándose con cada día que no tenia ni una pista de él.


End file.
